Les chevaliers en vacances
by Mimy.Angel
Summary: Gros délire sur les chevaliers, une piscine, Saori et l'Olympe ! Fic terminée, reviews please !
1. Default Chapter

Hum, par où commencer ....ok ...j'ai trouvé. Nos cinq chevaliers se reposaient paisiblement après la terrible bataille contre Hadès, qui les avaient exténués. Bref, ils étaient allongés sur des transats et semblaient prendre goût aux vacances. Mais regardons de plus près ce qu'ils font au lieu de s'attarder sur des bavardages insignifiants.  
  
"- Hé rends-moi ma bouée, méchant ! cria Shun en essayant d'attraper Seiya qui courait autour de la piscine.  
  
- Tu l'auras pas, nananananère ! T'as qu'à apprendre à nager !  
  
- Ouiiiiinn Ikki ! Sauve-moi !  
  
- Grrrrrrr, Seiya ! Rends-lui sa bouée ou je te crève ton dauphin gonflable !  
  
- Heu ...non, pas Flipper ! Tiens ta bouée de toute façon j'allais te la rendre."  
  
Se précipitant sur son dauphin et l'étreignant.  
  
« Oh mon Flipper adoré, il voulait te faire du bobo, mais je t'ai sauvé. »   
  
Il saute dans la piscine et commence à faire du rodéo aquatique.  
  
- Hum, décidément, il s'arrange pas, dit Shiryu en secouant la tête.  
  
- Mouais, il a mal digéré les coups qu'il s'est pris sur le crâne, ajoute Hyoga.  
  
- Grumpf, c'est pas une raison pour s'en prendre à mon frère, fait Ikki en enfilant sa bouée en forme de canard à Shun.  
  
- Ouais, il arrête pas de m'embêter. Je peux aller me baigner Ikki ?  
  
Et sous le regard bienveillant de son frère , Shun saute à son tour dans la piscine et commence une course-poursuite avec Seiya qui n'attendait que ça.  
  
- Au fait, elles sont passées où les femmes ? demande Shiryu.  
  
- Où sont les femmes ! Avec leurs gestes pleins de charme ! Lalalala !" commence Ikki, sous les regards étonnés de ses frères.   
  
"Oups ça m'a échappé, désolé les gars, bon je vais à la flotte !  
  
- Au secours fait Shiryu, ne me dis pas que nous aussi on va devenir comme ça.  
  
- Heu, peut-être, fait Hyoga."  
  
Apercevant Saori, Lana et Shunrei .  
  
"- Les voilà ! Ouhou ! Mamour !"  
  
Il se lève et se précipite sur Lana mais se prend les pieds dans le tuyau d'arrosage qui traînait là, et s'étale.  
  
"- Tu devrais faire attention où tu marches, dit Lana en allant s'installer sur son transat.  
  
Hyoga se relève et vient mettre son transat à côté de celui de sa copine.  
  
- Dis, on va se baigner tous les deux ?  
  
- Non, je me fais d'abord bronzer, vas-y si tu veux, je te rejoindrai.  
  
- Ok.  
  
PLOUF !  
  
- HYOGA ! TU M'A TREMPEE !  
  
- C'est pour que tu viennes avec moi dit-il avec un grand sourire. PAF ! Il se prend un frisbee dans la gueule. Mais ...mais ça t'as pas plu ?  
  
- T'en veux encore ? Non ? Alors nage et tais-toi !  
  
- Dis donc, comment tu fais pour le mater moi j'arrive pas avec Seiya, fait Saori.  
  
- Disons que Seiya est un cas spécial, lui répond sa soeur en regardant ledit Seiya qui joue à avaler le plus d'eau possible et manque de se noyer.  
  
- Moui ...Bon ?on commence notre bronzage. T'en a pas trop besoin, avec tout le temps que tu passes dans les montagnes...  
  
- J'ai quelques petites retouches à faire.  
  
S'adressant à Shunrei en train de masser Shiryu.  
  
- Ça va les tourtereaux?  
  
- Oui, je lui passe de la crème solaire, il a une peau fragile.  
  
- Et après c'est moi qui lui mets de la crème, hé hé. fait Shiryu.  
  
- Bon, on va être tranquille pour un moment, avec les quatres autres qui se baignent, fait Lana en fermant les yeux.  
  
- Salut beauté, tu veux que je t'aide à griller au soleil, dit Ikki en s'asseyant près de Lana qui le regarde d'un air abasourdi.  
  
- Ikki , au cas où tu ne le verrais toujours pas, je sors avec Hyoga.  
  
- Hé hé, qui c'est Hyoga ? Ta copine..., allons viens ..., fait-il en souriant béatement.  
  
- Toi tu as pris un sérieux coup de soleil.  
  
- Oui, c'est toi mon coup de soleil, gaaah...  
  
- Bon, là j'en ai marre, PAF ! Non mais, pour qui il se prend.  
  
Lana se recouche tandis que Ikki reste sous le choc du coup de frisbee qu'il s'est pris. Il faut savoir que les frisbees en question sont les boucliers des armures des chevaliers, donc ça fait pas du bien de s'en prendre un dans la tête. Revenons-en à l'histoire.  
  
- Gaaa, gaaaaaaa, fait Ikki.  
  
- Tiens va à la flotte, ça te remettra les idées en place.  
  
Joignant le geste à la parole, Saori pousse Ikki dans la piscine Celui-ci commence à couler sous les cris horrifiés de Shun. Heureusement, Hyoga est là et le sauve Il l'attache à l'échelle au petit bassin pour éviter un autre incident.  
  
- Ah, bravo Saori je suis sûre que celle-là il va la retenir lorsqu'il va s'agir de te sauver une énième fois, soupire Lana.  
  
- QUOI ! IL FAUT SAUVER SAORI ! OU QU'ELLE EST ! crie Seiya en sortant comme un malade de la piscine.  
  
- C'est rien Seiya ! Fausse alerte ! répond Shiryu , puis montrant Saori, elle est là !  
  
- Ouf.  
  
Seiya vient se mettre au pied du transat de Saori.  
  
- J'ai cru t'avoir perdu ma déesse. Je vais veiller sur toi en restant là. Bon maintenant, fatigué, dodo. Rzzzz rzzzz.  
  
- Merci beaucoup Shiryu, lance Saori d'un ton glacial, maintenant j'ai un pot de colle pour toute l'après-midi.  
  
- De rien. Tu viens ,Shunrei, on va se baigner.  
  
- Ho oui, tu m'apprends à faire la planche ?  
  
Ils se mettent à leur tour à l'eau et commence à s'ébattre joyeusement. Hyoga sort à son tour.  
  
- Oh non, fait Lana en essayant de paraître heureuse, je vais encore être trempée parce qu'il va me prendre pour sa serviette de bain.  
  
- Coucou, ça va ? Tu me fais une petite place avec toi mamour ?  
  
- Moui, tu fais attention de pas me mouiller... attention hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Hyoga, tu es gelé ! Non mais ça va pas de mettre tes mains glacées sur moi !  
  
- Mais quoi, c'est toi qui me réchauffe avec ton amour, fait-il d'un ton enjôleur.  
  
- Y a pas marqué chauffage sur mon front idiot !  
  
- Allez, sitiplait ma chérie, sinon je te jette à l'eau.  
  
- Chiche ! Tu vas voir le résultat après.  
  
Hyoga qui n'a pas entendu ces dernières paroles , prend Lana dans ses bras et plonge avec elle.  
  
- Ooooooooh, font tous les chevaliers, il a osé !  
  
Lana remonte à la surface suivie de Hyoga qui la regarde l'air moqueur.  
  
- Alors ! Tu m'as pas cru, et je l'ai fait !  
  
- Oui et tu vas le regretter ! Grrrrrrrrr !  
  
S'engage alors une formidable course-poursuite dans la piscine, qui continue dans le jardin puis jusque dans la maison, puis encore dans le jardin... Bref , Hyoga est mal barré.  
  
- Tu crois que ça va finir comment ? demande Shunrei à Shiryu.  
  
- Bah comme d'hab, dans la chambre de l'un ou de l'autre.  
  
- Hé hé il en a de la chance le Hyoga, fait Ikki, y en aurait souvent avec moi des disputes si elles se finissent toujours comme ça.  
  
- Et ils sont mariés, demande encore Shunrei.  
  
- Ben non, fait Shiryu.  
  
- Oh ! Et ils dorment dans la même chambre ? C'est contraire aux coutumes, ça.  
  
- Pourquoi, tu les respectes toi les coutumes ? demande à son tour Shiryu.  
  
- Oui, je ne dormirai pas avec toi tant qu'on sera pas marié.  
  
- Heu ...je suis bien d'accord avec toi, il faudra qu'on pense à se marier un jour. Il ajoute à voix basse. Pfou, c'est encore pas ce soir que je m'amuserai.  
  
- Pauvre Shiryu, je te plains lance Ikki moqueur. Moi j'ai pas de problème pour ça. Je suis un vrai play-boy.  
  
- Oui, même qu'il y a pleins de filles qui viennent la nuit dans sa chambre. Je les ai vues et elles sont très gentilles avec lui humpf humpf ....  
  
Ikki vient de mettre la main sur la bouche de Shun pour l'empêcher de parler. Ben oui il s'était détaché de l'échelle entre temps.  
  
- C'est bon Shun, on n'a pas besoin de détail Va voir tes poupées.  
  
- Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu m'avais dit que c'était un secret. Bah c'est pas grave, y a personne qui a entendu.  
  
- Mon Dieu, pense Ikki aidez-moi dans cette terrible épreuve.  
  
Tatsumi arrive, l'air soucieux Il parle à l'oreille de Saori qui hoche la tête ( pour paraître plus sérieuse) et s'adresse ensuite à ses chevaliers.  
  
- Messieurs, l'heure est grave. Hadès vient de téléphoner, il vient d'être pris en otage par ses surplis. Il dit que si on ne vient pas tout de suite, ça va mal tourner. Les surplis demandent une revanche à notre dernière bataille. Nous devons partir immédiatement.  
  
- Bien Athéna, le temps d'enfiler nos armures et nous arrivons, crient les chevaliers au garde-à-vous.  
  
- Heu, je peux ajouter un truc, demande Shunrei, on prévient les deux autres ? Ben oui, faudrait pas les déranger s'ils sont en train de se réconcilier.  
  
- Je m'en charge, dit Tatsumi.  
  
- Non , ça n'est pas la peine, on est prêt, fait Hyoga, arrivant en armure. Il est couvert de rouge à lèvre.  
  
- La prochaine fois, tu ne me mettras plus à la flotte, bon on y va ajoute Lana.  
  
- Dis donc, vous faites dans le rapide vous, fait Ikki, y aurait une place pour moi dans le TGV ?  
  
- Grrrrrrr, fait Lana, tu veux un coup de bouclier ?  
  
- Non c'est bon, heu elle est où cette nouvelle bataille."  
  
Et voici nos courageux chevaliers en direction d'une nouvelle aventure (qui aura un air de déjà vu) qui va être décisive. La guerre contre Hadès est-elle définitivement terminée ? Les surplis vont-ils se faire encore une fois latter la gueule par Seiya et ses copains ? Vous n'avez qu'à relire les numéros 19 à 28 du manga et ainsi vous aurez tous les détails sur les aventures de nos héros.  
  
THE END   
  
...oh pis non, finalement, je rajoute un chapitre 2... 


	2. chapitre 2

REPOS CHEZ LES CHEVALIERS  
  
Eh oui, me revoilà ! Bah, vous croyiez quand même pas que j'allais vous laisser sans vous raconter le fabuleux combat de Seiya et ses copains ! Enfin, j'en sais pas plus que la dernière fois, si on y retournait, histoire de voir où ils en sont ? Vous venez ?   
  
Zoom sur le portail de la Fondation Kido, près duquel les chevaliers attendent en armures. Mais au fait pourquoi sont-ils toujours là ?   
  
"Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? demande Lana, il faut quand même pas deux heures pour se sécher, enfiler une robe, une armure et prendre un sceptre.   
  
Disons que là, Saori bat tous les records, fait Shiryu. J'aurais pas dû dire à Shunrei de partir de suite ( soupir ).   
  
Et si on se prenait un bain en l'attendant ?   
  
Hum, Seiya, on va aller se battre, alors vaut mieux rester secs pour l'instant, lui répond Hyoga.   
  
Hé, ça y est, elle arrive ! crie Shun.   
  
C'est pas trop tôt, ronchonne Ikki.   
  
Saori les rejoint, habillée de son éternelle robe blanche à bords rose bonbon, son petit casque avec des antennes ( le machin doré qu'elle a dans l'animé ), et son sceptre. Elle prend son air sérieux et ordonne à tous de monter dans le jet privé qui va les emmener.   
  
Heu...je peux te poser une petite question, Saori ? Lana est sceptique.   
  
Oui, bien sûr.   
  
Tu crois qu'un jet est nécessaire pour aller au centre de la terre ? Surtout quand on sait que le palais d'Hadès a été détruit et que ledit Hadès ne s'est pas encore réincarné.   
  
C'est vrai ! Je suis toujours là ! réalise Shun.   
  
Heu...ben....Saori regarde autour d'elle en cherchant une excuse. Si on retournait dans la piscine ?   
  
Quoi ! Tu nous a fait sortir pour rien du bain ! Tu nous a monté en bateau pour rien !   
  
Ben si vous aviez eu deux sous de jugeotte vous auriez compris de suite...   
  
Ma très chère soeur, je crois que tu vas aller toute seule dans la piscine, parce que je démissionne et je retourne là-haut chez papa ! J'en ai marre de veiller sur toi et d'obéir au moindre de tes caprices ! Sous prétexte que mademoiselle s'ennuie, on doit faire semblant de se battre avec des fantômes !   
  
Heu...Lana, dis, tu vas pas me laisser tout seul, hein. Hyoga s'inquiète sérieusement.   
  
D'un côté, ça me dirait et puis de l'autre je me dis que vous avez tous mérité de vraies vacances, dans un lieu paradisiaque.   
  
WOUAHOU ! Tous les chevaliers sont sur un petit nuage en l'entendant.   
  
Hum, tu n'as pas le droit de me les piquer ! Ce sont mes chevaliers ! Saori trépigne.   
  
T'inquiète pas, on t'enverra des cartes postales, fait Ikki, bon on part quand ?   
  
On va où exactement, demande Shun.   
  
Ouais, c'est vrai ça, on va où ? répète Seiya.   
  
Sur l'Olympe.   
  
Arghhh...BOUM.   
  
Saori vient de tomber évanouie, pendant que les chevaliers ne savent plus quoi dire. Seul Seiya tente de ranimer sa belle, en la secouant dans tous les sens.   
  
Heu...Seiya, arrête tu vas lui casser quelque chose.   
  
Tu crois ?   
  
Oui.   
  
Okay. J'arrête. Eh, regardez, elle se réveille !   
  
Tous se penchent sur Saori encore vaseuse, la tête pleine de bosses.   
  
Ca va petite soeur ? demande Lana.   
  
Moui, dis, tu n'a pas vraiment l'intention de les emmener sur l'Olympe, pas vrai ?   
  
Ben oui, ils ont le droit de se prélasser, non ?   
  
BOUM ( re-évanouissement )   
  
Bon, si on partait, fait Ikki qui s'impatiente.   
  
Ouais, on veut y aller !   
  
Et on la laisse seule?... dit Seiya en regardant Saori les yeux pleins de larmes.   
  
Chiche, fait Ikki.   
  
Et si elle se fait encore enlever ? demande Hyoga, va falloir qu'on redescende pour la sauver !   
  
Bon, on l'emmène aussi.   
  
Chouette.   
  
Tous les autres regardent Seiya qui a déjà pris Saori dans ses bras et les attend pour partir.   
  
Quand je disais qu'il était frappé, fait Shiryu.   
  
On campe ou on y va ? Lana est patiente, oui, même quand ils mettent deux heures à prendre une décision.   
  
On fait comment pour y aller ? demande Shun.   
  
Vous me tenez, fait Lana, j'ai dit "tenez" pas "touchez", n'est-ce pas Ikki ?   
  
Oups, désolé. (plus bas) dommage.   
  
Tu touches pas à ma copine le poulet grillé !   
  
Grrr, espèce de glaçon ambulant !   
  
Vous êtes prêts ? Non, tant pis, on y go !   
  
ZIPPP ! BAOUM ! Les voilà qui atterrissent dans un magnifique jardin, devant un somptueux palais.   
  
Woaw ! C'est chouette comme baraque, fait Ikki.   
  
Y a une piscine, demande Shun.   
  
Y a la télé, demande Seiya.   
  
Aie ! fait Hyoga. Lana tu devais pas faire le régime ? Tu m'as écrasé.   
  
PAF ! J'aurais dû te laisser là-bas. Et puis tu n'avais qu'à pas te coller contre moi !   
  
Les joies du couple, ironise Shiryu.   
  
Saori est réveillée. Elle a reconnu l'endroit et elle se désespère.   
  
Tu vas voir quand papa va savoir qu'on est revenue avec des copains, et qu'en plus ils ne sont même pas des dieux !   
  
Et alors, ce sont quand même eux qui t'ont sauvé des milliers de fois et que tu as exploité sans vergogne.   
  
-Ouais, c'est vrai ça, rajoute Ikki.   
  
-Hum, je veux pas dire mais toi tu fais un peu ce que tu veux dans l'histoire, t'arrive toujours après la bataille, lance Hyoga. Décidément il cherche la bagarre.   
  
-Dis-moi le petit suisse, on t'a pas sonné !   
  
-Grrr, tu veux un coup de froid ?   
  
-Essaie, tu vas fondre avant...   
  
Et les voilà prêt à se battre. Lana ne sait pas si elle doit les séparer surtout qu'elle entend du bruit qui se rapproche petit à petit.   
  
Attend que je t'aie grillé un bon coup !   
  
Je t'envoie au Pôle Nord si tu fais ça !   
  
QUI OSE PENETRER SUR L'OLYMPE !   
  
Hein ?!!   
  
Oups, fait Lana. Heu, salut Pa !   
  
Père, je t'en supplie, ne me gronde pas, je suis innocente c'est Lana qui a tout fait ! Saori prend un air de chien battu. Elle n'a pas voulu m'écouter !   
  
Heu...c'est lui Zeus, demande Shun. Il s'est collé contre Ikki, tout comme le reste des chevaliers qui sont impressionnés par le géant de deux mètres qui les surplombe.   
  
Apparemment oui, répond Shiryu. A en juger la taille.   
  
Hum, que font ces gringalets ici ?   
  
Ce sont les chevaliers chargés de protéger Athéna, répond Lana.   
  
Vraiment ? Non sans rire, qui sont-ils ? Zeus est hilare.   
  
Quoi ?! Gringalets ?! Hein, mais qui c'est celui-là ? Dis, fais gaffe à ce que tu dis où tu auras affaire à moi ! Seiya est retenu par ses frères.   
  
Veuillez l'excuser ! Il n'est plus lui-même depuis qu'il a vaincu Hadès, tente Shiryu.   
  
Ouioui, il est un peu dérangé, rajoute Hyoga.   
  
Ah mais non ! Tu veux te battre, hein, t'as peur ! Hein ! Humpf ! Humpf ! Ikki vient de lui mettre une main sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de parler, tandis que les trois autres tentent d'arranger la situation. Lana est désespérée, Saori a honte, et Zeus est en train de devenir tout rouge.   
  
Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Il ne voulait pas parler de vous ! crie Shun.   
  
Oui, c'est vrai ! Et puis il va se calmer, pas vrai Seiya? Shiryu lui fait secouer la tête de haut en bas.   
  
T'as intérêt à fermer ta gueule, sinon Saori va te foutre à la porte, murmure Hyoga à l'oreille de Seiya, qui arrête instantanément de bouger.   
  
Bien, voilà. Il est calmé. Tout va bien, pas vrai grand chef, lance Ikki à Zeus.   
  
ATHENA ! ARTEMIS ! DANS MON BUREAU !   
  
Mais papa, j'ai rien fait moi ! pleure Saori.   
  
Tagueule ! Viens, ça sert à rien de discuter, et puis t'as qu'à surveiller ton chien, lui répond Lana en désignant Seiya. Elle se tourne vers les autres chevaliers. Vous avez intérêt à vous tenir à carreaux où je m'occupe personnellement de votre cas.   
  
Elles suivent toutes les deux leur père, et laissent les chevaliers seuls dans le grand jardin. Ceux-ci semblent soulagés de ne pas avoir affaire à Zeus et sa légendaire colère. Seiya s'est assis et s'amuse à compter les brins d'herbe.   
  
Vous croyez qu'elles vont être punies ?   
  
Bah, elles survivront.   
  
N'empêche que c'était pas la faute à Lana, fait Hyoga.   
  
Je te signale que c'est elle qui a eu l'idée de nous faire venir ici !   
  
Oui mais c'est Seiya qui a cherché les ennuis !   
  
Hein ? Moi ? Mais c'est le méchant monsieur qui nous a insulté !   
  
Seiya, on t'as pas causé, retourne à tes brins d'herbe.   
  
Et si on visitait ? demande Shun.   
  
Non, on a dit qu'on restait là, dit Shiryu.   
  
Dit le chinois, comment tu parles à mon frère ! Si il veut visiter, il visite, ok ! Viens Shun, on y va.   
  
Ikki et son frère s'éloigne du groupe. Peu de temps après, une ravissante jeune femme apparaît. Elle est vêtue d'un voile à moitié transparent, ce qui fait baver Shiryu et Hyoga, tandis que Seiya jette un coup d'oeil puis retourne à son herbe.   
  
Ba...beu...bonjour. Shiryu ne regrette plus d'être parti sans Shunrei.   
  
Bonjour, vous êtes nouveau ici ?   
  
Oui, nous sommes des chevaliers, répond Hyoga.   
  
Comme c'est intéressant. Je m'appelle Aphrodite.   
  
Gaa. Oups. Moi c'est Hyoga et lui c'est Shiryu.   
  
Gaaa. Pardon. Oui c'est moi.   
  
Et lui, c'est qui ?   
  
C'est notre cheval, enfin, non c'est Seiya.   
  
Vous êtes venus tous seuls ?   
  
La jeune femme s'est approché d'eux et frôle leurs visages.   
  
Non ! Ils sont avec moi ! Lana est furieuse.   
  
Tiens, mamour, c'est toi ? fait Hyoga.   
  
Oui c'est moi. Depuis quand t'intéresses-tu aux humains Aphrodite ?   
  
Depuis que tu les laisses sans surveillance. Tu sais qu'ils me plaisent beaucoup.   
  
Et bien, désolée, mais ils doivent retourner d'où ils viennent. Allons venez...mais où sont passés Ikki et Shun ?   
  
Heu...par là. Shiryu désigne la cascade.   
  
Et ça ne vous est pas venu à l'idée de leur dire de rester ici ?   
  
Ah ça, on a essayé, mais ils sont quand même partis. Elle est où Saori ? fait Seiya.   
  
C'est pas vrai ! On peut même pas vous laisser seuls quelques instants, que vous faîtes déjà des bêtises !   
  
Ah non, nous on a rien fait, rétorque Shiryu.   
  
Parce que vous laisser draguer c'est pas une bêtise peut-être.   
  
Pas draguer, séduire, il faut faire la différence.   
  
Toi la nympho, on t'a pas sonné !   
  
Va voir ton harem et fout nous la paix !!!!!   
  
Oh ! Je suis choquée ! Artémis, tu te dévergondes à rester sur terre.   
  
Bon bon, j'y vais, mais je me plaindrai à Zeus.   
  
De toute façon, avec ce que j'ai pris sur la gueule, ça va pas me faire grand chose.   
  
Elle se tourne ensuite vers les trois chevaliers qui regardent avec tristesse partir la déesse de l'amour.   
  
Dommage, elle était si belle, murmure Shiryu, l'air béat.   
  
Ouaip, elle était plutôt canon.   
  
Hum, les gars, ça ne vous dérangerait pas de m'écouter.   
  
Hein, PAF ! Aiiiiieeuh ! Mais mamour ! Hyoga a la joue qui enfle et ressemble à un hamster.   
  
Bon, on récapitule : on retrouve les deux zigotos, et je vous ramène sur terre.   
  
Pourquoi ? demande Shiryu.   
  
Parce que. Allez, en avant.   
  
Ils se mettent en route, et arrive au pied de la cascade. Là, ils trouvent Ikki et Shun, en compagnies de charmantes naiades qui leur massent le dos. Ikki est aux anges. Shun s'amuse à faire des bulles.   
  
Finalement, on aurait du les suivre, fait Hyoga.   
  
Tu disais ? Lana le regarde avec insistance.   
  
Rien du tout. On aurait du les retenir.   
  
Je préfère ça. Bon vous sortez de l'eau et vous venez !   
  
Cause toujours, tu m'intéresses ! crie Ikki.   
  
Ouais ! renchérit Shun.   
  
Grrrrr ! Je vais m'énerver !   
  
Ouais, vas-y ! Enerve-toi sur eux pour une fois !   
  
PAR LES FLECHES ARDENTES !!!!!!!   
  
OUIIIIILLLLLLLLE ! Ikki et Shun sortent de l'eau tels deux fusées.   
  
Non mais ça va pas la tête !!!!!!!!!!!   
  
T'en veux encore le poulet ? Tu sais que t'es presque rôti à point là, fait la déesse en le regardant d'un air sadique.   
  
Heu...Hyoga, dis-lui d'arrêter, elle devient dangereuse..   
  
Tiens, fait l'intéressé, Monsieur jesuisleplusfortetjenecrainspersonne a peur d'une femme, de ma femme !   
  
Ikky, se tenant tout penaud, baissant les yeux et se tortillant dans tous les sens : Vi...   
  
WOUHAHAHAHA ! Pffff....Mamour, sur ce coup-là je t'adore, dans mes bras...PAF....hé mais, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?   
  
Tu me gonfles !!!!!!! Allez, en rang de suite, inspection !   
  
Dis-moi qu'elle est pas en train de piquer une crise, souffle Shiryu à l'oreille de Hyoga, qui a un oeil qui gonfle.   
  
Snif, oui.   
  
Bonne chance, je t'aimais bien mon frère.   
  
Moi aussi.   
  
Ikky, tu crois qu'elle va nous faire beaucoup de mal ? demande Shun d'une toute petite voix.   
  
Faut s'attendre à tout, prépare-toi mon frère. Sois fort.   
  
Dites c'est pas fini ces messes-basses ! Je vais pas vous tuer, je veux juste vérifier si vous avez rien pris ici, avant de repartir sur terre. Couché Seiya, bien, il est gentil le toutou à Saori, voyons, ça va t'as rien pris, allez assis, t'aura une belle bouée en rentrant. A part. Ce qu'il faut pas faire pour se faire comprendre. A ton tour Shun.   
  
Tu...tu me fais pas mal, hein ? Il recule, mais elle l'attrape avant qu'il ne s'échappe.   
  
T'inquiète, allons, je suis pas méchante, j'étais juste énervée, regarde, tu vois, t'as rien pris, t'as été sage et t'es pas puni. T'as même une bise en récompense.   
  
Wouhaou, Shun affiche un sourire béat et va s'asseoir près de Seiya qui n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de se mettre à brouter l'herbe (quand je disais que c'était un cheval...)   
  
A toi Ikky.   
  
Vas-y, fouille-moi !!!! Ikky est bras écartés et fait son sourire séducteur. Lana sait à quoi s'attendre et a prévu le coup.   
  
Avec plaisir, mon cher. Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas embêté les jolies nymphes là-bas, hein ?   
  
Non, mais je veux bien t'embêter toi, héhé...   
  
Et tu vas me dire que le soutien-gorge et la robe transparente que je viens de trouver sont à toi et te servent pour ton numéro de travesti !   
  
Glups, oui, mais tu peux les avoir si tu veux, elles t'iront si bien, gaaaaa.   
  
C'est pas vrai ! Ils les a pris à la fille qui l'a massé tout à l'heure. Shun désigne une jeune nymphe à l'air coquin qui est encore dans l'eau.   
  
Heu, c'est pas vrai.   
  
T'es sûr ?   
  
Non. Bon je voulais t'imaginer avec PAF !!!   
  
Ben maintenant tu peux m'imaginer comme tu veux ! Et toi Shiryu ?   
  
Moi je suis resté zen, jusqu'au bout.   
  
Mouais, t'étais très zen quand Aphrodite t'as à moitié sauté dessus.   
  
Je n'ai pas remarqué.   
  
Ben voyons, bref, je dirais rien à Shunrei, parce que t'as quand même été sage. Allez, on y va !!!!!   
  
Et le glacier ? Tu lui dis rien ?demande Ikky, alors que Hyoga est mort de rire.   
  
Il a déjà eu sa punition.   
  
M'énerve celui-là, il a la plus belle fille, pas de punition, et il va bien s'amuser ce soir   
  
Tu disais ?   
  
Heu...on part quand ?   
  
54321 Go !! ZIP ! PLOUF !!!!!   
  
Atterrissage réussi dans la piscine des Kido. Lana, dégoutée, sort et va chercher une serviette de bain pour s'essuyer. Les garçons se sont remis à jouer dans la piscine (même Ikky). Elle finit de se sécher quand deux mains se posent doucement sur ses épaules.   
  
Ca va ? demande Hyoga (qui a réussi à sortir sans un bruit de la flotte et qui s'est séché à la vitesse de la lumière, il est fort le mec !)   
  
Moui. Désolée pour ton oeil...remarque ça te va bien le mauve.   
  
Si tu le dis, au fait, pourquoi on est revenu ?   
  
Saori s'est souvenu qu'elle attendait un invité et m'a chargé de le recevoir, alors j'ai pensé qu'il y aurait plus d'ambiance si vous étiez là.   
  
Je me demande qui c'est.   
  
Moi aussi.   
  
Hyoga va s'allonger sur le transat, bientôt rejoint par sa mamoure qui se blottit contre lui (c'est bien comme coussin), quand Tatsumi arrive.   
  
Zut, fallait qu'il vienne au moment où on était bien, grommelle Hyoga.   
  
Laisse tomber je m'en occupe. Oui ?   
  
Mademoiselle, voici l'invité que Athéna attendait, c'est le chevalier...   
  
KANON !!!!!!   
  
En une seconde et demi, Lana est debout et saute dans les bras du grand chevalier au long cheveux bleus, sous l'air ahuri de Hyoga. Les autres sont toujours dans la piscine.   
  
Ma déesse ! Je suis content de te voir, tu as grandi, tu es belle, magnifique, une vraie femme.   
  
Et toi, tu es de plus en plus beau, mon cher. Saori n'est pas encore rentrée, mais assis-toi, raconte-moi tout !   
  
Hum...   
  
Hé bien voilà, blablabla blablabla.   
  
HUM !!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Ho, ah oui, c'est Hyoga, un des chevaliers. Voici Kanon, le chevalier des gémeaux.   
  
J'connais.   
  
Pour reprendre là où j'en étais, je suis venu pour te voir en fait.   
  
Moi ? Air admiratif de la déesse qui a complètement zappé son copain. Celui-ci contient sa rage avec peine.   
  
Oui, je voulais que tu viennes en Grèce avec moi.   
  
Pourquoi ? Y a un nouvel ennemi ?   
  
Non. Il se met à genoux, prend la main de la jeune fille, et la regarde. Veux-tu m'épouser ?   
  
BAOUM ! Hyoga vient de faire un évanouissement. Lana se précipite sur lui.   
  
Et Hyoga ! Réveille-toi !   
  
Heu...et moi ? C'est quoi ta réponse ?   
  
T'es bien gentil, mais c'est pas toi que je veux ! Alors va draguer quelqu'un d'autre !   
  
Wouuuuuiiiiiinn ! Mamaaaaaaaannnnn, elle a pas voulu se marrier avec moaaaaaaaaaaaa !   
  
Il s'en va, traînant les pieds, arrosant le jardin de ses larmes (et voici en avant première l'arrosage automatique Kanon, à un prix minime, sans entretien, et qui fait statue grecque décorative en même temps).   
  
Hmmm, quoi ? Où il est que je le tue ?!!!!!!!!   
  
Chuut, il est parti.   
  
Tu as accepté ? Les yeux du chevaliers du cygne se remplissent de larmes, que la déesse essuie doucement.   
  
Non.   
  
Cool. On est toujours ensemble alors ?   
  
A ton avis ?   
  
On va se baigner ?   
  
Vi.   
  
Et les voici, bras-dessus, bras-dessous, qui vont faire la planche dans la piscine. Bref, tout est bien qui finit bien. Mais où est Saori / Athéna ?   
  
Plus sucré les bonbons ! Hé toi ! Viens me masser le dos !   
  
Oui ma déesse adorée !   
  
Qu'est-ce que c'est bien les vacances sur l'Olympe ! Merci Popa !!!! "   
  
Zeus sourit en voyant sa fille, assise sur des coussins en train de se faire chouchouter par des adonis, pendant que Aphrodite enrage. 


	3. chapitre 3

Un petit délire en plein cours de librairie (passionnant par ailleurs, enfin faut bien s'occuper), mais bon c bientôt la fin des cours chouette !!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Vous allez enfin savoir ce qu'il s'est passé entre papa Zeus et ses fifilles, bref on y retourne !   
  
Bureau de Zeus :  
  
Z : Bon, asseyez-vous, Saori tais-toi, arrête de faire ta pleurnicharde et toi Lana tu la fermes aussi, bref vous m'écoutez. Compris ?  
  
SL : ... (gros silence grands hochements de tête pour dire oui)  
  
Z : Ok. Vous savez que vous avez enfreint la loi numéro X de l'article machintruc fait par Bidule et Chouette, disant qu'il est interdit d'amener des humains sur l'Olympe !!!!! Donc vous allez les ramener illico presto chez eux et vous pourrez ensuite revenir ici avec votre papounet qui vous manque tant. (sourire gâteux du papounet en question, air désespéré des deux filles, sisi même Saori elle fait la gueule, j'vous jure)  
  
L : Heu, et si on les ramène, on peut avoir l'option « rester avec eux en bas » ? Pasque ces zigotos là, il faut les surveiller. C'est qu'ils sont censés nous protéger mais que pendant les combats, après il faut bien les occuper.   
  
S : Oui, pasqu'ils sont tout fragile et pis ils ont besoin d'affection et Seiya, je peux plus vivre sans lui.  
  
Z : KOI !!!! Pasqu'en plus de les nourrir, de les loger en attendant qu'ils se fassent latter la gueule une énième fois, vous flirtez avec !!! Saori, tu me déçois.  
  
S : Hé, y a pas que moi qui suis avec un chevalier, Lana est avec Hyoga aussi !  
  
L : Saori, si on ressort vivantes, rappelle-moi de te réserver une grande claque en plus de celles que vont se prendre nos chers chevaliers.   
  
Z : (se prenant la tête dans ses mains) Grrrrrrrr mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour avoir deux filles pareilles ??  
  
Héra, en fond : Tu m'as trompée, idiot.  
  
Z : Bon, bref, et ils sont gentils au moins vos flirts ? Enfin vos... chéris ?  
  
SL : (la bouche en cœur) Oooh ouiiiiiiiiiii !!!! Et pis ils sont tendres et ils font tout ce qu'on leur dit, etc.  
  
Z : STOP ! J'ai compris. Et les autres ?  
  
SL : Quoi les autres ??  
  
Z : Les trois autres chevaliers qui sont censés vous protéger, ils font bien leur boulot ?  
  
SL : Oui, nous avons les meilleurs gardes du corps du monde, de l'univers...  
  
(Et c'est reparti pour 2h d'éloges)  
  
Z : J'ai comme l'impression que vous êtes aussi frappées qu'eux, ou alors vous vous foutez de ma gueule.  
  
SL : Nous ?? (air innocent) Nooooooooon, on voudrait pas te vexer. Va pas croire qu'on veut absolument rester ici avec eux et qu'on cherche à t'influencer.  
  
Z : (tout rouge) Mais c'est pas vrai ça !!!!!!!!!!!!! Je vais d'abord les griller vos chevaliers et puis je vous ferais un lavage de cerveau pasqu'ils vous ont déteints dessus et que vous n'êtes plus dignes d'être des déesses. Je vais vous enlever votre passeport pour l'Olympe.  
  
S (se jetant aux pieds de son père) : Pitié je m'excuse. J'ai pas pu la retenir (elle montre sa sœur) et puis c'est elle qui a tout décidé, elle est méchante.  
  
Z : Ma petite pupuce, t'inquiète pas tu peux rester ici. Quant à toi Lana, tu dégages avec tes chevaliers et tu les amènes plus ici. Gardes !!  
  
L : C'est bon je m'en vais. (s'en va en claquant la porte)  
  
Les gardes arrivent :  
  
G : Maître, que voulez-vous ?  
  
Z : Apportez des coussins, des bonbons et tout ce que Saori/Athéna ordonnera.  
  
Saori est toute heureuse et Lana va donc récupérer ses toutous, heu, ses chevaliers. 


End file.
